


What if I’m far from home? Oh, brother I will here you call.

by Flowergirl2201



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan Lives, Angst, Azazel's Special Children (Supernatural), Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Child Abuse, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family, Family Feels, Family Reconciliation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester’s A+ parenting, Kidnapping, No Incest, Past Child Abuse, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Has Powers, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Sam Winchester on Demon Blood, Sibling Bonding, Winchester Family Feels (Supernatural), not really romance centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: In on universe Sam and Dean Winchester grow up together, hunting monsters and other kinds of supernatural creatures with there father. But not in this one. In this universe Sam and Dean grow up separately.Sam is kidnapped by Azazel when he was a baby and is raised in hell.Dean still lives with John but without Sam.I’m sorry about the bad summary, I promise that story is better.
Relationships: Azazel & Sam Winchester, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & John Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, John Winchester & Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Lucifer & Sam Winchester, Mary Winchester & Sam Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that has been in my head for a while, anyway I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Azazel stared down at the child in front of him that was drinking his blood. He knew the planned that they had already lasted out but he had thought of a better one just then. He reached his arms out and grabbed the baby laying in the crib, and he left the burning house, and then he and the infant Sam journeyed to hell.

While that was happening a young John Winchester busted through the door to his youngest son’s bedroom. He did not see his infant son, but he did see his wife, on the ceiling, on fire. He grabbed his oldest son and they ran out of the burning house.

* * *

In on universe Sam and Dean Winchester grow up together, hunting monsters and other kinds of supernatural creatures with there father. But not in this one. In this universe Sam and Dean grow up separately.

Dean still grows up with his father. But his father is even more controlling because I’m this universe he not only lost his wife but his son as well.

Sam dose not grow up with Dean or John. Instead he grows up with Azazel and the other demons of hell as it’s boy king, he also grows up addicted to demon blood.

Even though they do not grow up with each other that dose not mean that they will never cross paths. In fact, they are about too.

Dean Winchester is on a hunt and he’s about to see someone he never thought he’d see again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. Im sorry that I took so long to write it.

Dean stood in the well lit small town dinner holding his fake F.B.I badge. He was here investigating a string of gruesome murders.The victims were killed and then their blood was drained. He was not completely sure if they were killed by a demon or vampire. There are signs of both in these killings. The blood draining was an obvious sign of vampires but people who were at the scene all smelled sulfur.

He and Dad had been following whatever this was for a few months. But now his Dad was missing and he did not want him to look for. So he was on his own with this hunt.

He did feel really bad that his Dad did not trust him on the hunt that he was going on. But he understood that he did not want to lose anyone else that was close to him. He had already lost Mom and Sammy. He could not lose Dean as well, at least that is what he told himself to make him feel better about how his dad treated him. It should not really matter anyway, he had his own hunt to go on and it is not like he is a child, he is in his twenties for god sake.

When he was done talking to the owner of the dinner and a few of the waitresses he looked around the dinner trying to scoop out the locals. Only one person stood out, there was a really tall man with long brown hair sitting alone in a booth reading a book, this normally would not have been odd there were plenty of people doing this not just in this dinner but in all of the dinners that he could remember. This man was odd because he was not drinking anything with the salad that he had ordered, not even a cup of water. He also for some reason felt like he knew him, but that was crazy. He stared at the man for a while but he had to look away when the man caught him staring.

Dean decided that it would not hurt anything to ask the man what he knew about the murders. So he went over to him and sat down on the bench that was in front of him. The man looked up from the book that he was reading and said “Can I help you.” Dean smiled at him and replied saying “Yes you can, I am agent Solo with the FBI and I would like to ask you a few questions with the four murders that have happened in the past couple weeks.” With these words the man's questioning smile fell and in its place a poker face came on. “Well I do not know anything but I would be happy to answer any questions.” the tall guy said to him.

“Well first I would like to know your name and if you knew any of the victims.” Dean asked the guy. The man replied telling him that his name was Sam Scratch and that no, he did not know any of the victims and that he was just passing through so he did not know anyone in this town. These answers seemed to check out, although Dean did get sad at the name Sam thinking about his baby brother.

He asked the man a few more questions before he decided that this Sam was probably not related to these crimes at all although he did think that he would keep an eye on him, because he really did feel like he knew him.

Dean got into the Impala and drove to the local high school to pick up Adam. He thought about his youngest brother. He had been eleven when Adam had been born and his Dad had brought him with them on a hunt after his mom had died. It had been really weird suddenly having to raise a baby especially because his dad had not really helped him, in fact he did not help him at. Dean is pretty sure the only reason he even took Adam in was to keep the government from looking into him.

Dean did enjoy watching Adam even though it was hard, he was still his youngest brother and he loved him. He got in the line of cars and then Adam got into the car. Adam asked him if Dad had called, he looked upset when he told him no. He also asked about how the hunt was going and Dean filled him in on that.

* * *

Sam sat in a booth in the dinner of the town that he had been staying in for the past month. This had been a lot harder than he thought it would be. Of course he did not think that running away from hell and all of the demons that inhabited it would be easy, he is not an idiot. But there was a few things that his plan did not account for.

One of them being just how intensely his father would try to get him back, it's not like he cared that much about him when he was in hell he didn't think that he would try this hard to get him back there. He was very wrong about this. So far his father had sent at least eight demons to try and get him back each at different levels of importance. He had to kill each of these demons and he did not like doing this, he had known them since he was a baby and even though he knew that they would be disappointed that he felt bad, he still did.

The other thing that he did not account for was how much he would need demon blood. He knew that he wanted it but not how much he would. But he had found a solution to this problem, he had just drunk the blood of the demons that he killed.

Suddenly a blonde man in a suit sat down in front of, there was something very familiar about him. He said that he was part of the FBI and that he was here investigating the murders. Sam told him that he did not know anything. He left the dinner shortly after the man did and he raced to the motel and started packing. He was not going to stay here anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter please comment and tell me what you thought.


End file.
